stuff_i_writefandomcom-20200216-history
Grissom Stevens (Dystopia 2031)
:"I ask that you allow both Foxy and me to lead you. ... The future depends on your choice. The future is your choice." :~ Grissom Stevens — March 30, 2029 In Dystopia 2031, Grissom Stevens is the main protagonist. He is the co-leader of the Liberty Movement of New Earth, an insurrectionist movement whose goals are to remove Devil Hulk's Resistance from power over New Earth and restore the society of 2029. He leads the Movement alongside Foxy the Pirate Fox. Fictional Character Biography 'Origins: 1997–2019' Grissom was born to a lower middle-class family in Pasadena, Texas, on May 12, 1997. He was treated well at home, but he was bullied at school for being short and quiet. This resulted in his low self-esteem and his overwhelming shyness. Grissom and his family moved to Germany on October 17, 2004, and then to University Place, Washington, on August 28, 2007. At his new schools in Washington, Grissom was subjected to less bullying than before, though he was still easily depressed. He moved out of his parents' home in 2012 and moved into the apartment of Tony Stark. Grissom didn't bring much with him. He brought his plush raccoon, which he named Rocky; a 2008 picture of himself with his family; and a starry blanket given to him as a young child in 2002. He is very emotionally attached to these items, and when alone he can be seen cuddling these things. He cuddles Rocky most of all. Shortly after moving in, Grissom met Wiley, who had moved into Stark's apartment in October 2011. He was shy around Wiley at first, though over the span of a few months he grew very close to Wiley, going so far as to call him his second father. He also grew close to Lola, Peeka, Big, Lyra, Peck, and Freddy the Ferret. Shortly after meeting Wiley, Grissom became a secondary member of the Guys. As his relationships with his friends grew stronger, Grissom began to show improvements in his self-esteem. In September 2014, Grissom met Foxy and his friends Chica, Freddy Fazbear, and Bonnie. Foxy liked Grissom and subsequently deemed him his "first mate," which is his way of calling people his friends. Chica also liked him, and so she began spending time with him as well. On October 27, 2014, when Zed arrived from the year 2178, Grissom was taken aback by Zed's towering height (9' 9", or 297.18 cm) and from what he perceived to be a threatening vibe. However, Zed proved himself to be a gentle being who vowed to protect Grissom from whatever threats would come his way. Meanwhile, Zed was experiencing the shock of being 164 years in the past, and everything he knew from the 2170s didn't exist yet. Hence, Grissom tells Zed about life in 2014, among other individuals, while Zed tells about life in 2178. Unsurprisingly, Zed and Grissom also develop a close friendship. After December 21, 2014, Foxy grew closer to Grissom. Foxy had spent two days at a Confirmation retreat with Stark, Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy Fazbear, and from it Foxy became a much warmer person. While Grissom was at first nervous about Foxy's personality change, he quickly adjusted to it and began a close friendship with Foxy. Grissom was present for the 2015 Convergence. After the Convergence, Grissom became a Secondary Avenger. 'The Infinity War: 2019–2029' Due to his vulnerability, Grissom undergoes protection by his friends early in Infinity War I. However, as the years progress, Grissom becomes a strong, independent force for good. In the Battle of New York City, he uses the Helicarrier's turrets to help fend off Devil Hulk's attack. Once Devil Hulk was defeated, there was a group of eggs left behind. They would lead to his reincarnation. The Avengers quickly proceeded to destroy the eggs, though it was in vain; a man named Dylan Guptill made off with the last egg. Despite this, the Avengers won the Battle, and they began to be revered. However, New Earth was the least concern in the whole Omniverse. The main object of importance was the Infinity Staff, which was responsible for facilitating the Convergence in 2015. '2029–2031' On March 29, 2029, Devil Hulk and his forces came back to strike again. They were coming from the far reaches of outer space and heading to New Earth. This time, the threat was far greater, and the Avengers knew they needed to act fast. With this, the Primaries and Ternaries ventured into space to confront these forces, while the Secondaries remained at Stark Tower. This later was dubbed the Battle in the Outer Reaches of Space, commonly known as the 2029 Space Battle.In the 2029 Space Battle, Devil Hulk and his forces were recognized as far stronger than the Primaries and Ternaries. Because of this, the Avengers were forced to strategize a plan of attack to aid in decreasing the size of Devil Hulk's forces. Their plans were to attack as a collective force all at once, since together the Primaries and Ternaries could make a potent impact on their opponents. They relayed their plans to the Secondaries, who felt that the strategy would endanger them more and advised that they attack in separate groups. They argued that the groups could weed out Devil Hulk's forces one section at a time. While the Primaries and Ternaries disagreed with this suggestion, they felt as though there was no more time to strategize, and so they decided to follow the Secondaries' plan. This proved to be their undoing. Through the impromptu strategy, the Ternaries were the first to be captured. Some of them managed to escape, in addition to the fleeing Primaries. Some of the Primaries were captured. The escaping Avengers retreated to New Earth to engage in a last-minute effort to protect it from Devil Hulk and his forces. The remaining Primaries demanded the Secondaries to evacuate elsewhere immediately as the opposing forces drew closer to New Earth, as well as to take any valuable equipment with them. Much of the technology was saved in the evacuation, though the Primaries and Ternaries could stand no chance against the opposing forces, and so they were captured. The once-almighty Avengers were now forcefully disbanded. This event became known as the Invasion of 2029. After the Invasion, the society of New Earth would see a drastic change at the hands of Devil Hulk and his fellow commanders. These changes happened over the course of only three days. Shortly before the new laws were fully implemented, the former Secondaries decided to choose someone to lead a secret resistance against the Leaders. Many of them voted for Foxy the Pirate Fox to lead them, since he was arguably their strongest member. Some of them, however, wanted Grissom Stevens to lead them, since he was arguably their most reasonable member. Foxy and Grissom were tied on the vote, and so they were to debate. However, Grissom suggested that he and Foxy should lead them together. Grissom's supporting argument was a testament to his exceptional skills at reasoning and argumentation, as well as his proficient rhetoric. "You may say," said Grissom, "that only I or Foxy is good enough on our own to lead our resistance. With this, I do agree to some extent; I do agree that Foxy possesses a considerable amount of brute strength that rivals that of the strongest men the world has ever seen. However, consider the following statement: what is strength without reason? Is it wise to shoot first and ask questions later? Consider Napoleon's ill-fated journey into Russia in 1812. Before the journey, his forces were 420,000 strong. The Russians recognized that the French forces were indeed of impeccable might, yet they devised a plan so effective that Napoleon returned with a mere 10,000 men at the end of 1812. The Russians employed reason to dwindle the strength of the French into laughably miniscule proportions. Napoleon was foolish to think he could conquer them, even with the strength of his army. One can never have strength without reason if one wishes to succeed in conquest. I'm aware that reason alone is also not enough to succeed, and I fully agree; I believe one can’t have reason without strength either. You see, I'm not here to argue for you to choose for only Foxy or me to lead you; I ask that you allow both Foxy and me to lead you. With strength and reason playing off each other, it may be enough to return our society to the way it was before this very day. The future depends on your choice. The future is your choice." Subsequently, both Foxy and Grissom were chosen to lead them. With their leaders chosen, the Secondaries began to flee from Stark Tower. They took anything they could salvage that was important, including weapons and plans, before fleeing elsewhere. They watched and waited underground as Devil Hulk and his affiliates descended upon New Earth. They knew that life would never be the same. In the new society, the Secondaries and Ternaries were reintroduced into society as Workers. They would be forced to mine for materials for the Regime’s supplies, regardless of whether or not they truly wanted to. It was either this or facing torture, which was regarded as a fate worse than death. Despite this, the Secondaries persisted with the Movement with the reassurance of Grissom and Foxy. They also managed to gain the support of fellow Workers outside of the former Avengers. Grissom and Foxy gathered supporters together. For the next two years, the Movement managed to gain information about the Leaders and the Regime, placed some Movement members to act as Regime members, and reintegrate some Regime members into the Movement. This allowed the Movement to gain more strength and close in on the Leaders. This eventually led to the overthrow of the Leaders on November 29, 2031. With the Leaders overthrown, the Movement set out to restore New Earth's society. They freed those who went into torture, including Wiley and Dr. Bruce Banner; reunited the Avengers; and proposed a worldwide defense mechanism to ensure that the 2029 Invasion would never be mirrored again. Reconstruction lasted into February 2032. With the Leaders gone, the Movement disbanded. However, the Avengers and its associated groups recognized the valor of Grissom and Foxy and offered for them to become Primaries and for the former Movement to become Secondaries. They both accepted the offer, and so the Movement was merged into what became the New Avengers. 'Resuming Infinity War I: 2031–2060' The New Avengers fought alongside the Alliance for the reignited Infinity War. After the events of 2029 through 2031, the New Avengers felt even stronger disdain for the Resistance than ever before. This made them more determined to defeat the Resistance. Grissom was alongside the Alliance during the Last Battle of May 10, 2060. Personality As a child and teenager, Grissom was timid and diffident, as well as quiet and a deep thinker. As an adult, Grissom is strong and sturdy, though he still retains his quiet and intelligent nature that he had in his youth. He even retains this nature as a leader of the Movement. While Foxy is more aggressive and instinctive in his leadership approach, Grissom is more intuitive and prudent. Both manage to be strong leaders. Later in his life, in the aftermath of Infinity War I, Grissom becomes solemn and exhausted from the stresses of his conflicts. He wants to move on from his days as a Movement leader, but he is completely unable to do so due to the emotional scars it left him. Category:Dystopia 2031 Category:Characters Category:Alternative Timeline Characters